Tender Caress
by BrokenxSky
Summary: Tenderly caressing the silky hands held between her own slightly rougher hands, the young woman with hair like midnight slowly brought the hands up to her lips... Shiznat. One-Shot could be more if people desperately want it, but for now it's a one-shot


**DISCLAIMER: **Sunrise owns My-Hime and its characters.

**Author's Notes:** Alright. I know I haven't been updating my other story. Sorry people, I got homework, finals, tests, and the like. This story should compensate though… right? XP

_-BrokenxSky_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tenderly caressing the silky hands held between her own slightly rougher hands, the young woman with hair like midnight slowly brought the hands up to her lips, aching to feel the goddess' pale skin and kiss the pains away. If only they could see her now, the infamous bad girl being so affectionate. If only they could see her now, the wake of her tears visible upon her pretty face. Pity, they would say.

Although the brunette goddess upon the hospital bed was not tossing or turning, Natsuki could still see the furrow of her eyebrows and hint of a frown upon her lovely face. A sigh tumbled out of her pink lips as she leaned down to kiss the cheek of her sleeping beauty, her hair cascading down the front of her chest and softly brushing against the beauty's cheek. Oh how she wished that one kiss could rid the nightmares.

Why was the goddess of her life the one to suffer?

The more Natsuki thought about it, the more tears streamed down her cheeks, blurring her eyesight. She briefly wondered to herself, 'Was this how Shizuru saw things now?' But she dismissed it, for Shizuru, her pale beauty, was blind, completely blind. With the darkness thrust upon her life, the brunette had no other choice but to adapt. But now she could no longer see her Natsuki, no longer revel in the cute blushes presented to her.

The smiles on the ex-Kaichou were almost always faked now; even to the woman she loved. Losing hope in almost everything, Shizuru rebuilt the shield of ice around her heart, replaced the cracked mask with a newly painted one. Insecure, Shizuru feared that her Natsuki would no longer love her, would no longer want her. Natsuki knew that the brunette was insecure, so she reassured her daily, hourly, every minute, every second of her lover's life that she would not leave her goddess even if she went blind, became crippled, or decided to stop loving Natsuki. No matter what, the ex-delinquent declared, I will not stop loving you. But, that didn't stop the fears.

Every day, Natsuki tried to get their lives back to the days before the terrible accident, back to the sweet caresses, teases, and kisses. _Definitely the kisses._ But every time Natsuki tried to touch Shizuru, kiss her, or talk to her, there was this subtle flinch and lack of reply from the red eyed beauty, whose eyes would now forever be open but no longer be able to see. _I'm sorry, Zuru. So, so sorry. If I could go back in time, if only I had listened to you, if only it were me, perhaps… you'd be happier, warmer. _

**Flashback [The Accident]**

_A smile graced Natsuki's lips as Shizuru climbed onto the motorcycle and wrapped her pale, soft arms around the emerald eyed girl's slender waist. It felt as if the older girl melted into her, making them into one being. A perfect couple. Natsuki took pride in being with Shizuru; she just never showed it to the public. Only at night, shielded from outsiders' eyes and judgments, does the midnight beauty shower her goddess with sweet words and loving touches. _

_On the other hand, Shizuru took every opportunity presented to her to show Natsuki her love, especially in public. It didn't matter if they were in an expensive restaurant or in the park, the chestnut-haired woman didn't fail to kiss Natsuki on the lips or embrace the rebel, causing many to cast amused eyes at the emerald-eyed girl. Now though, Shizuru was content just hugging her Natsuki._

"_Ready, Shizuru?" Natsuki felt her nod against her leather-clad back and continued, "I'm going to go a tiny bit faster, just so we aren't late for the party." Without waiting for Shizuru's response, the biker girl sped off towards their destination, which was yet another karaoke party, the third one this week in fact. Smirking, Natsuki could hear Shizuru yelling at her to slow down. Refusing her goddess' request, the biker girl sped on and enjoyed the tightening of Shizuru's embrace. _

_This was the one time she refused to obey Shizuru's wishes. The one time… something went wrong. _

_Not long after, Natsuki seemed to lose control of the motorcycle from the speed she was going and crashed into a SUV, thus harming her lover and herself. The damages upon her motorcycle were quickly forgotten as she blacked out, hand desperately reaching for someone, a brunette beauty to be specific. As soon as her hand grasped her soul mate's hand, the last thought that flashed into her mind happened to be, "Shizuru? I'm sorry. Don't die on me. Please. You're all I have."_

**End Flashback [The Accident]**

Shizuru hadn't died, physically at least; she had died inside.

Sobbing, Natsuki cursed her stupidity, her carelessness. Thank the heavens both Shizuru and herself had their helmets on, but even with the helmets, Shizuru still suffered a blow on the head, causing blindness. The accident was but two weeks ago, and yet the doctors are still not sure whether or not the blindness will be permanent or temporary. Impatient and enraged, the midnight haired girl yelled at the doctors and nurses, wishing to know. The doctors and nurses, in reply to the lover of the blind girl, would only shake their heads in pity and respond, "I'm sorry, Kuga-san. We have to observe Fujino-san for a longer period of time in order to be sure."

The pity in their eyes only caused the guilt to grow. The pity in their eyes only caused the hatred for herself to increase. The pity in their eyes only caused her to realize that all of this was indeed her fault.

"_I love you, Natsuki." _

Her head was hung low, but the voice of her beloved caused her to raise her head. Looking at her lover upon the white, lifeless bed, Natsuki realized it was all in her head. Shizuru wasn't awake, wasn't saying that to her.

How long has it been since Shizuru said those heartwarming words? _Two weeks. _

Continuing to caress the silky soft hands, the emerald-eyed girl sang softly, wishing for the pain in her heart to go away.

"Zuru, do you still love me? I would understand if you never wanted to see me again. I would understand if you stopped loving me. I'm sorry, Zuru." Softly kissing the hands, Natsuki continued, "I wish it were me who was blind. I wish I could be in your place, taking your pain for you. I was the one riding the motorcycle; I was the reckless one. Why did they punish you instead?"

Tears dripped slowly off the curve of the younger girl, soaking the bed sheets. Burying her head into her arms, Natsuki couldn't help but sob till tears refused to appear.

"Natsuki, I love you." Hearing those words, the girl believed it to be another one of her dreams and refused to lift her head up and confirm her thoughts. "Natsuki, stop blaming yourself." Again, Natsuki thought, why must my mind torture me with Shizuru's voice? Something was feeling along her arms, softly as if trying to find their way. It eventually reached the emerald eyed girl's face and lifted the girl's head. Shocked, Natsuki saw Shizuru, blind as can be, with a soft smile.

Leaning in, the crimson-eyed goddess softly kissed the lips of her lover; then whispered in her ear, "Natsuki, I will never stop loving you."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

This story's idea came from my dream. To summarize it up, there was a tender sweet moment in my dream with caressing of the hands. I was going to put an omake, but then I felt that would ruin the mood. So tell me, people, love it? Hate it?

Review please. ^^


End file.
